SirDog
SirDog is the ruler of Wollemi. The nation is known for the Wollemi Pine or Wollemia as it is known. Currently SirDog is a member of an alliance named Avalanche (read below). A wise ruler from a humble beginning SirDog relishes the opportunity to interact with the many other nations on Planet Bob. Biography The First Age (Unaligned) Early carvings discovered at an undisclosed location on Planet Bob reveal a somewhat colourful past of this canine ruler. Evidence translated from these carvings reveal the earliest records of SirDog's existence dating to November 2006. What we know is that he was a ruler of a nation named Yelsenna. And then after almost a year of being unalligned his nation fell victim of tech raiders. The Second Age: Green Protection Agency - (October 2007 to April 2008) As a result of being tech raided by three TPF nations at once SirDog had to protect the interests of his canine citizens in October 2007, where he sought refuge with the Green Protection Agency (GPA). Records reflect that SirDog abandoned his nation of Yelsenna due to poor resources and set on a pilgrimage with his citizens to another location on Planet Bob naming his newly discovered nation Apophis in November 2007. This move incidentally was purely economical as Yelsenna's primary resource was furs and wheat where trading became difficult. The nation of Apophis was rich with water and gems, trading flourished, the economy grew and the citizens were happy. SirDog had gained much knowledge from his GPA counterparts. This new found experience and knowledge saw SirDog's experience develop in leaps and bounds. During this time, the GPA were in the top 10 sanctioned alliances on Planet Bob. However, unfortunately there was constant internal feuding caused by some egos which resulted in the the GPA becoming involved in war. This war was known as the Continuum-GPA War or Woodstock Massacre which commenced on February 12 2007. GPA's membership dropped from 838 members to about 250 during the war. SirDog fought valiantly throughout and many of the fine citizens of Apophis were killed or significantly incapacitated. His nation had zero infrastructure. Upon the finish of the war on March 13 2008 Creative Dynamo, under considerable political pressure, during his negotiations with The Continuum leaders accepted crippling surrender terms. GPA members either deserted to another alliance or disappeared from Planet Bob. After seeing many rulers of nations who SirDog idolized quit, out of an act of frustration he and his remaining citizens of Apophis foolishly attacked three unaligned nations and then 'Declared Peace' within 24 hours. This act of aggression contravened GPA's Declaration of Neutrality and Apophis was subsequently suspended from the GPA for a month but was permitted to return. However, SirDog elected not to return with the past six months of nonstop internal drama taking it's toll. SirDog was remembered as an active member with the GPA and would be readily accepted by them. The Third Age: Avalanche_(1st) - (April 2008 to July 2009) SirDog and his loyal band of trusty canine citizens were lost and bewildered with the activities on Planet Bob. Deciding whether to abandon Planet Bob altogether and take his own life SirDog spied a small band of nations forming a new alliance, Avalanche. On 6 April 2008 SirDog joined Avalanche and used all his experience that he gained from the GPA on economics etc to assist this new alliance. With this new alliance SirDog also found a new location for his nation which was renamed Wollemi just over a month later and is still his present day nation. The alliance grew to about 70 to 80 members at its peak under SirDog's leadership but along with growth came internal politics and this just took its toll on him. There was a personality conflict withing government and Avalanche just was not fun anymore. During July 2009, after leading the alliance for so long he left to join an alliance named Nemesis. Avalanche folded within weeks after his departure. A Minor Departure: Nemesis - (July 2009 to December 2009) At Nemesis, SirDog had alot of fun with the other members who he had great times with. His reputation at Nemesis was mainly for his 'hot chicks' thread. But alas, he missed Avalanche for his departure followed by the alliance's demise left a very bitter taste in his mouth. So in December 2009, he left Nemesis reforming Avalanche again. Nemesis disbanded in early December 2010. The Return of the Dog: Avalanche_(2nd) - (December 2009 to June 2013) Organising the new home (ooc: webpage & domain - www.ski-lodge.net ) for Avalanche, SirDog got the band back together and growth peaked at about 40 to 45 members under the rejigged Avalanche_(2nd). Sadly, as Planet Bob's population slowly declined so did Avalanche's numbers. SirDog has remained in this alliance for now over 1200 days or over three years. He loves the people but due to other competing priorities he has not been in government for over two years and has become slightly disconnected from an alliance he once loved so much. This phenomena is not due to the members but he has just become stale. The End? On 1 June 2013, SirDog of Wollemi was deleted from CN from inactivity. SirDog was involved in a real life cycling accident where significant injuries occurred. He was intending not return wishing his fellow CNer's all the best in-game and more importantly - in real life. But then 8 months later....... The Reroll On 6 February 2014, SirDog rerolled and ressurected his CN career joining the New Polar Order, a commitment he made to Dajobo citing that he would join NpO if he ever left Avalanche. SirDog's start was just terrible having joined during the tail end of Disorder War followed by the Doom War. With hardly any opportunity to develop his nation during this period and under continual war SirDog is still rebuilding. It is coming to 500 days at NpO...commitment fulfilled it is time to move on. Reputation for speeches Within a just over a month the fine members of Avalanche elected SirDog to be the Second Great Lord of Avalanche. SirDog's powerful first speech as Great Lord made on May 15, 2008 is below. And further great speeches have been made since. Official Acceptance Speech for Great Lord of Avalanche: May 15th 2008 To my fellow Avalanchians, can I say first of all that I am truly humbled by this extraordinary expression of confidence you have in me by electing me as your Great Lord. And the first thing I say to my fellow Avalanchians in accepting to lead Avalanche for it’s second historical term is to rededicate myself and all of my colleagues (LoW, LoIA, LoEA and the Senate) to the service of the Avalanche members. This alliance stands on the threshold of a new era of great achievement This is a proud alliance, a confident alliance, a cohesive alliance, an united alliance, an alliance which can achieve anything it wants if it sets its mind to it. An no member of Avalanche should ever shrink from a passionate belief in the ability and the capacity of this alliance not only to provide a wonderful home for its members, not only to be a partner with our friends that we have treaties with but to be a beacon of democracy, of tolerance, of hope and of achievement all around Planet Bob. I want other alliances to see us as a strong, successful alliance and this election result my fellow Avalanchians by their decision have declared themselves confident and hopeful about their future. And my task, my mission, my commitment to the Avalanchian people is to lead them to the achievement of all of the opportunities that we have on Planet Bob. We have an economy getting stronger by the day, we are an alliance that is slowly gaining respect on Planet Bob because we are prepared to stand up for what we believe in. I want to thank the former Great Lord, Lord Voss for his gracious contribution in formatting Avalanche along with his dedicated friends. And may I especially say a few words to the former Great Lord now Lord of Internal Affairs – Lord Voss that there is no finer human being on Planet Bob and the loyalty that he's displayed towards me, the leadership of his Ministers and Senators, the way in which he represents the interests of Avalanche is a source of continued inspiration and help to me, and to Lord Voss I say thank you for the friendship and the loyalty of these past months. And Mattea, the current Lord of External Affairs, whose stewardship laid one of the strongest foundations in the internal structure of the great alliance and has also commenced extremely strong cross alliance relations that Avalanche arguably would have not achieved without her dedication and tenacity. These two members and all of my other colleagues have represented a united team. We have worked together, we have been a team. We have not been a one-man band and to all of my colleagues I owe so much because theirs is the victory tonight as much as it is mine. I am only as good as my alliance and in the next 60 days I want to see alliance numbers flourish. I want members to feel valued. I want tech deals and trades to be developed. I want small nations to be big and big nations to be bigger. This will be achieved through all Avalanchian members assisting. The membership of Avalanche have given their answer, I thank you for that, and the new administration will start work immediately to justify and fulfill the trust that you have given to all of us. Thank you very much. o/ Avalanche! Peace Be with You all. SirDog Great Lord. Official Acceptance Speech for Great Lord of Avalanche: July 15th 2008 Thank you. To all my fellow citizens: To a few of us here today this is a solemn and most momentous occasion. And, yet, in the infant history of Avalanche it is becoming a commonplace occurrence. The orderly transfer of authority as called for in the Constitution routinely takes place as it has for almost for five months and few of us stop to think how unique we really are. In the eyes of many on Planet Bob, this ceremony we accept as normal is nothing less than a miracle. We must act today in order to preserve tomorrow. And let there be no misunderstanding—we’re going to begin to act beginning today. The low average nation strength will not improve in days or weeks but it will improve just the same. It will improve because we as Avalanchians have the capacity now, as we have had in the past, to do whatever needs to be done to preserve this last and greatest bastion of economic security. We are an alliance that has a government—not the other way around. And this makes us special among the alliances of Planet Bob. Our Government has no power except that granted it by the people. It is time for us to realize that Avalanche is too great an alliance to limit itself to small dreams. We're not, as some would like to see, doomed to an inevitable decline. I do not believe in a fate that will fall on us no matter what we do. I do believe in a fate that will fall on us if we do nothing. So with all the creative energy at our command, let us begin an era of nation growth. Let us renew our determination, our courage, and our strength. And let us renew our faith and our hope. We have every right to dream heroic dreams. Those who say that we’re in a time when there are no heroes—they just don’t know where to look. You can see heroes every day when they lead their individual nations under the Avalanche alliance. Others, a handful in number, make available their monetary aid to all of our junior nations. Now I have used the words “they” and “their” in speaking of these heroes. I could say “you” and “your” because I’m addressing the heroes of whom I speak—you, the citizens of this blessed alliance. Your dreams, your hopes, your goals are going to be the dreams, the hopes, and the goals of this Government, so help me Dog. I ask all Avalanchians to make a simple pledge. "Avalanche must become great. Therefore, I will work; I will save; I will sacrifice; I will endure; I will fight cheerfully and do my utmost, as if the issue of the whole struggle depended on me alone." Basically by swearing this pledge our best effort, and our willingness to believe in ourselves and to believe in our capacity to perform great deeds; to believe that together with Dog’s help we can and will resolve the problems which may confront us. And after all, why shouldn’t we believe that? We are Avalanchians. Dog bless you and thank you. Thank you very much. SirDog Great Lord Avalanche Category:Leaders